


In the New World

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: Nuace Fics [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, You do you I guess?, but this is also very clearly ship, could be read as platonic, it's there if you pay attention, m'kay?, reference to Ace's Italian heritage, so idk if you can explain away a ring that'd change lives in this silly little twenty-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: ~On the training ground for the new world; you heard it too~A bit of a flash forward a couple of years, ft. domestic fluff & a well-loved picnic basket





	In the New World

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on [this post](https://grlz-babe.tumblr.com/post/178861336668/hey-so-you-have-ice-powers-yeah-so-like)

The kitchen was where the lives of Kong had always centered. From the very beginning, life had always started in the kitchen, not the recording rooms or the living room. It always started and ended in the kitchen. Today was no exception, though one of the people who started the following mess didn’t know about the kitchens being the life of Kong. To him, it was just another kitchen to make his favorite foods in. He was simply stirring one such dish when the only female to ever know the life of their kitchen wandered in. The man smiled at her as she kissed his cheek. The woman sniffed the air deeply and let out a happy sigh. 

 

“You baked bread again. I take it this-” she glanced over the pot- “Vegetable soup? I take it it’s important.”

 

“It’s garmugia soup, actually. It was like a peasant thing back when they had peasants as a social class. I found it online an’ it seemed pretty good, hence the bread. There’s three on that counter, you can go ahead and demolish one of those bitches if you want, just leave the other two alone,” he said, pointing vaguely at another part of the kitchen with his wooden spoon. The guitarist let out a hissy, yet pleased, “yes” as she trekked over. Her loved one got back to his cooking, only to feel her eyes on his back moments later. Finally, he set down the spoon with a sigh. The woman immediately spoke up.

 

“Hey, so you have ice powers, right?”

 

Her green companion thought to all the accidentally frozen people after every sip of a slushie and he shivered, “Yeah, so?”

 

“So, like, is heat easier for you because you feel cool all the time or does it make you feel all melty? I’ve been thinking about this a lot and my picnic plans depend on your answer so please be honest,” she said rather quickly. 

 

“Just put the pepper slices in, babe, they ain’t even that kinda of hot anyways.”

 

The bassist could hear their basket, which was used more often than they liked to admit, being scootched down the counter it’d rested on since the night before. Their refrigerator opened, casting a pale light around the short area it covered. He set the lid back on the pot and finally turned back around. 

 

Noodle had dyed her hair a funky color again, this time making it a beautiful shade of green. It didn’t look a bit like Ace’s skin, which he very much preferred. He meandered forward until he could snake his arms onto her waist and kiss the the back of her shoulders. She relaxed in his hands, leaning back so he could snake his arms around her. She stood up carrying containers they’d agreed on the night before, full of raw fruits and vegetables cut into pieces, or in one case, a selection of cheeses and meats. She snuggled against his chest for a second before spinning out of his grasp. 

 

“Not now, honey, we have to pack. Can you go get the blanket out of the closet? I promise to keep an eye on the soup while you do that.”

 

He obeyed her words without a single question. The woman hummed to herself as the energy of the room enveloped her body without warning. It was perfectly welcome to do so, in her humble opinion. The smells of good food stewing nearby and good bread sitting close to her left a smile that would carry onwards forever if she wished. She didn’t hear the soft footfalls of the man coming back to her. The woman didn’t even realize he was standing next to her until he pressed a kiss to her hairline and set the blanket in her hands. He went back to his soup quickly, taking the lid off and dipping his spoon into it in one motion. The broth he caught on it was poured into his mouth, where it made his tongue happily hum. She sidled up to his side from where she’d been wrapping their bread loaves in clothes. He gave her a song-starting sip of her very own. 

 

“Delicious as always, Ace. Russel’s bringing the drinks, his mamma’s lemonade and something to give it a bit of a kick. Murdoc’s bringing the desert and he promised to stay sober so he could drive us all home. Also, Stu said he would do a video call with us from his kid’s house, so I packed the tablet in the basket too.” As she shared all this information, she finished packing away everything. Ace turned off the burner and poured the soup into a container for her, which was taken to be placed in the basket as soon as the lid was securely on. He grabbed the basket the second it was complete, as per the norm for them now, and walked towards the door. Just before he left though, the man turned back to his girlfriend.    
  


“You coming?”

 

She nodded, walked forward to take his arm. As he escorted her out of the kitchen, she had to wonder if he’d noticed the ring box she’d set next to the soup. If all went well and he hadn’t, this afternoon would be the best of her life. Noodle flicked the light off to their kitchen as they took their first step on a wonderful journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos. If you feel like you wanna know more about this future-ish idea I've had, leave a comment, or better yet, come talk to me on Tumblr [@grlz-babe](https://grlz-babe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
